Portable electronic devices such as phones, radios, MP3 players, GPS units, et cetera, have become ubiquitous in societies across the globe. However, billions of people use biomass such as wood and other plant matter as a primary energy source, and lack access to any form of electrical power with which they can power and charge electrical devices. Indeed, a reliable power source is presently available only to roughly half of the total global population that resides within an established electrical grid, and even industrialized nations with a well-developed electrical grid may lose access to electricity during power outages. Moreover, many people lack access to electrical power when enjoying outdoor activities, or when traveling through remote areas. These and other such problems may be addressed by a reliable and portable electrical power generator.
There are many different power generation options commonly available in the market today, each with its respective advantages and disadvantages. For example, personal solar panels offer a portable means of electrical power generation when sunlight is present. However, solar chargers are often fragile and costly, and may be unable to generate power in scenarios where sufficient sunlight is not available, such as when indoors, at night, and in inclement weather. Batteries, such as high energy-density and lightweight lithium ion batteries, may also be used as a portable source of power. However, batteries add significant weight to any venture, generally have a fairly limited shelf-life, and their performance may suffer in cold and hot weather.
Thermoelectric generators present a promising alternative to such power-generation needs because of their ability to generate power under any scenario where a heating and cooling source is available. Thermoelectric generators harness the offset from equilibrium created by a temperature differential across dissimilar conductors, and convert this temperature difference directly into usable electrical power. However, portable and reliable thermoelectric power generators are noticeably absent from the marketplace. The present invention relates to a reliable and portable thermoelectric power generator system.